


Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy

by b0o



Series: No One But You [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cravings, Crowley is whipped, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Mpreg, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0o/pseuds/b0o
Summary: Aziraphale wakes up during night because of a craving, he manages to convince Crowley to go out and satisfy it. Crowley would never admit how happy helping Aziraphale makes him.





	Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Someone wanted fluff, I did my best to deliver it. Sorry in advance.

Aziraphale had rarely slept in the past, as was true for all angels he didn’t need to sleep and personally thought that the time he would waste doing so would be better elsewhere. After he started to officially date Crowley, who loved to sleep and did so whenever he could, Aziraphale began to sleep more often. 

Or at least he would close his eyes and drift away for an hour or so before waking up feeling restless, at which point he would start reading whatever book was on his nightstand doing his best not to disturb Crowley. However that was changing more and more as the pregnancy progressed, now he felt fatigued and irritated if he didn’t sleep at least five hours a night. 

Crowley had taken the new development in stride and with a smile, the moment both were under the blankets the demon would press as close as he could to his angel and properly entangle the angel. Somehow the idea of Crowley being an aggressive cuddler was not one Aziraphale had considered in the past 6000 years but now viewed it as a fact of life. 

Something had woken Aziraphale up, not a difficult feat to accomplish and most of the time it was because of racoons or other critters, but not tonight. It took him a few moments of blinking away any sleep that clouded his eyes for Aziraphale to realize what was wrong. 

He was hungry, an experience that was also new to him but had arose since the pregnancy began. Unlike sleeping Aziraphale did enjoy eating, the tastes were always so unique and exciting. Not to mention the social aspect of it, but it wasn’t really a requirement for him in the past. 

Now however, if he didn’t eat his stomach hurt and if he ignored it past that his head throbbed. Accordingly the pair kept the pantry and fridge, but as he thought about it Aziraphale knew he didn’t want anything that the pantry held. No what he wanted was a home baked apple pie that was made and sold in a small shop located on the outskirts of London, the moment he thought of it his mouth practically watered. 

The child within him moved and he rubbed his stomach in response, as well as a silent promise that he would be eating soon. Now for the hard part, convincing Crowley to go down to this particular shop at 1:45 am to get him an apple pie. Said demon was properly wrapped around him, both arms and legs sprawled over him and Aziraphale began to fidget to free his arm. 

Once it was free he began to shake the shoulder laying on his chest gently, “Crowley, I need you to wake up now darling.”

He shook the shoulder a bit harder and finally the limbs encircling him loosened enough for the angel to sit up. Crowley groaned at the loss of warmth and made a face before opening his eyes, he squinted at Aziraphale who was staring at him expectantly. 

“What?” 

As his brain began to wake up a thought occurred that caused the demon to sit up, looking fully awake. 

“What’s wrong? You in pain?” 

Aziraphale couldn’t help but smile as a flood of love swept through him, he woke the demon up at a terrible time and Crowley’s first reaction was concern. 

“I’m fine dear, we’re both fine. I’m sorry to have worried you.”

Crowley examined him carefully and after finally deciding his angel was telling the truth he looked to the clock, “if nothings wrong, why did you wake me up at this piss poor hour?” 

Aziraphale flushed at that and drummed his fingers over his stomach, “well I- Do you remember that lovely little shop we went to a few months back? Auntie Em’s? They had the most delectable apple pies.” 

So much of Crowley wanted to say no, that he didn’t remember the place that caused Aziraphale’s eyes to light up as he practically moaned around a piece of pie. Maybe if he lied Aziraphale would drop it and he could go back to sleep, but that idea died as he looked at the pure hope shining in those blue eyes. 

“Yeah, think I remember. Why?” 

He knew exactly why Aziraphale was asking, but maybe he would get lucky and the angel would just say they should go tomorrow. 

“Well your child is demanding it, woke me up for it and everything.” 

Despite his best efforts Crowley smiled and glanced down at the hand stretched over an expanded middle, “my child now, eh?” 

Aziraphale pursed his lips slightly at the teasing tone, “yes, your child is quite demanding when they want to be.” 

Crowley finally gave in and laid his hand next to Aziraphale’s, despite how many times he felt it his breath still caught when a firm push greeted his hand. 

“Angel, I’m pretty sure they got those cravings from you.” 

His breath came out softer as more taps pushed against his hand, when he heard a huff he looked back up. Honest to Somebody Aziraphale was actually pouting, which scrubbed away any more whining Crowley was going to do. Instead he leaned up and kissed his angel softly, “give me two hours and don’t fall back asleep. If I’m driving all that way to get a pie, you better not be drooling when I get back.” 

The look of soft affection Azirpahale fixed him with hurt his chest, “thank you darling, and I won’t.” Crowley grunted at the thanks and miracled on some pants, as he was throwing on a jacket he turned back one last time. The snarky comment was killed as he watched his angel lovingly rubbing his stomach with a pleased smile, with a small sigh he put on his sunglasses and exited the bookstore. 

When Aziraphale heard the Bentley start up and the tires squeal as Crowley broke the speed limit as usual, he smiled down to his stomach. 

“He may deny it, but your father is truly kind. He could leave at any time, but I know he couldn’t. Not when he loves us so much and I know he whispers to you at night, only does it when I fall asleep. He hasn’t figured out that when you hear him you always move around, even at night. We already love you so much, little one. I can’t wait to meet you, but please take your time. Don’t rush and come out before your ready.” 

Aziraphale felt the child move about as he talked and a feeling of warmth reached out to his soul, the child seemed to already feel the emotions of its parents and would try to reach out with it’s own presence. Something that choked up both Aziraphale and Crowley when it did so. 

Aziraphale smiled softly down and patted his stomach again before retrieving his book from the stand, “how about we read a little before your father comes back?” The movement he received had him smiling and picking up where they had left off, reading aloud in a soft voice. 

Crowley was almost there in record time, the one benefit of it being so early was that no one was out driving. Which also meant he could go as fast as he pleased with even less concern for those around him, the clerk had given him an odd look when he had thrown open the doors and sauntered in. 

Luckily she was smart enough to keep quiet and get the pie ready, it was lucky that she had decided to make one about an hour ago. She had just taken it out of the oven when Crowley had sauntered in, which she felt deep down should be odd that the timing was so perfect but she also wasn’t paid enough to think about it too hard. The odd man in dark sunglasses paid more than the correct amount and grumbled something under his breath as he took the box and sauntered out. As the door swung behind him the clerk wondered if she had actually met a living cryptid. 

As Crowley sped down the sparsely populated road he checked his phone briefly to make sure Aziraphale hadn’t requested something else. At seeing nothing he tossed the phone back in the passenger seat and sped up, he swung the car into his usual parking spot and grabbed the still warm box. 

The doors swung open with a snap and he strolled in, he scanned the area for his angel half expecting to see him reading at the desk. 

“Angel, I’m back!” He called out and when he didn’t immediately get a response he felt a flash of panic, it quickly dispelled when a familiar voice called out. 

“In the bedroom, dear!” Crowley followed the voice and faltered in the doorway at the sight, Aziraphale was sitting with a hand gently rubbing his stomach and glasses firmly in place. He had the warmest smile prepared just for Crowley and the demon was hit with love over his small family. 

Aziraphale smiled at the expression and lifted a hand for the demon to take, “can I tempt you to a bite of pie?”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think or if you want more. [hmu on tumblr](https://rainbowwritesthings.tumblr.com/post/185764950867/good-old-fashioned-lover-boy)


End file.
